Dream Snowball Season
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: A whole new season of Dream Snowball Fights has started, and now, five teams will compete with each other to attain the champion title! Can Waluigi, Vector, Silver, and Shadow ensue victory on the snow field over the other characters, or will they fail?
1. Chapter 1

**Dream Snowball Season**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I love Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Key point, I **love** Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. And one of my favorite events happens to be the awesomeness that is the Dream Snowball Fight. Now, you all may have seen a tibbit of this in a certain famous fanfic of mine, but this one's sticking true to the sport, so relax, read, and enjoy, folks!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Nintendo and SEGA.

PS: No, I have not snuck in subliminal messages in here. (cough _go and buy Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games now seriously I mean it go and buy it or I'll come to your house and summon Barney The Dinosaur _cough)

* * *

It was a fine, calm evening in the Christmas Village. The Mario and Sonic characters were settling in the village as they were getting reading for a brand new season of Dream Snowball Fight.

"An old season goes, a new season comes..." Waluigi sighed as he sips his cup of coffee, sitting inside a resting center with the other characters as he looked at the sign up lists. "That baseball season was grand, but hopefully, this new snowball season will be just as good." He felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned around, looking up to see Vector The Crocodile.

"Hey hey! Waluigi!" Vector greeted as he laughed, giving Waluigi a head noggie. "How is my favorite tall, slender figure doing?"

Waluigi pushed Vector away, muttering angrily as he adjusted his purple cap. "I was doing fine without you messing up my hair." He sighed as he stood up. "Just what are you doing here, anyway?"

Vector grinned as he pounded his shoulder. "I'm here to join a team, of course! All the others have filled their teams pretty quickly, and you just so happen to be open!" He wrapped his right arm around Waluigi. "So how about it, partner? You and me, and two other guys, against the rest?"

Waluigi rubbed his chin, gaining a devious grin as he nodded. "You know... together, we could do pretty well." He laughed, standing up as he continued, "I mean, after all, it is a snowball fight! What could go wrong?"

Suddenly, the two tall characters heard a groan coming from nearby. Waluigi and Vector both turned to their right, to see Silver The Hedgehog walking by, sighing as he shook his head.

"Man, this is why I should have not applied to being at Pizza Hut... I missed out on being on any teams..." Silver bemoaned as he placed both of his hands over his face. "Now what am I gonna do?"

Waluigi and Vector glanced at each other, grinning widely as they approached Silver.

"You know, Silver, you may work for me at Pizza Hut, but I'm feeling generous enough to cut you some slack this time!" Vector laughed as he gave Silver a much needed pat on the back, "Waluigi and I just formed a new team. And you're part of it!"

Silver gasped, his eyes turning anime-esque as he squealed with delight. "R-r-really!? I can be part of your team!?" He sniffled, trying to hold back his joyful tears, but couldn't be able to muster it. He bawwed with joy as he hugged Waluigi tightly, shouting, "Oh, you two don't know how thankful I am to be on your team!"

Waluigi felt a joyful feeling in him as Vector laughed with pride, complimenting Silver's cheerful crying. The three characters now only needed one more member for their team... but who would it be?"

"...So... you seem to have a team full..." Shadow The Hedgehog commented as he walked by the three characters, getting a cup of cappuccino as he too a nice sip of it, setting it down on the table next to him. "So, what proposes do you have for a fourth character?"

Waluigi and Vector exchanged quick glances with each other as Silver stopped crying, approaching Shadow to speak on their behalf.

"Well, I'm the third member, and both Waluigi and Vector started the team out together," Silver explained in the best way he could, rubbing the back of his head, "You could say that no one really approached us to join..."

Shadow smirked, pounding his chest triumphally as he remarked, "Well, I guess it's a very good thing that I came by then, wasn't it?" He chuckled, folding his arms together. "I'll be pleased to join in your team as the fourth member."

Silver gasped, clasping his hands together as his eyes had the anime-esque effect again. "You... you mean!?"

Shadow only grinned as he nodded, grabbing Silver's left hand with his own right hand and remarking, "Yes. I'm joining in with you guys."

"Ha ha ha! Excellent!" Vector laughed as he pumped his right fist into the air triumphally. He then gave the three teammates a thumbs up sign as he stated, before heading towards the receptionist's table to register them, "I'm going to register us! This should be good!"

Waluigi chuckled as he adjusted his purple cap again, turning to face the two humanoid hedgehogs. "Well, you two should go prep up. This is going to be an interesting season." He waved goodbye as he grabbed his cup of coffee and headed out of the building.

Shadow and Silver faced each other as Vector approached them with a piece of paper. "Well, I got us all signed up and ready. See you guys tomorrow!" With that, he gave the two a peace sign as he left the building, heading towards the eastern direction, whereas Waluigi headed towards the west.

Shadow closed his eyes, chuckling as he turned to face Silver, stating, "Well, you better put on your best performance tomorrow. It's going to be a very fun season."

Silver slightly growled as he nudged Shadow, smirking, "Well, Shadow, you better watch your back. We may be on the same team, but that doesn't mean I'll hesitate." He then headed out of the building, muttering as he headed towards the west, "Especially after the way you treated me... it'll be some nice payback for once..."

Shadow shrugged as he finished up his cup, heading out as he tossed the cup in the garbage. Before exiting, he took a glimpse of the teams registered on the paper, and he shrugged, exiting the building and heading westward as the cool temperature seasoned up the night.

* * *

**THE TEAMS**

Team Waluigi: Waluigi, Vector, Silver, Shadow

Team Sonic: Sonic, Tails, Luigi, Peach

Team Dr. Eggman: Dr. Eggman, Mario, Wario, Knuckles

Team Daisy: Daisy, Bowser Jr., Metal Sonic, Amy

Team Blaze: Blaze, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Yoshi


	2. Chapter 2

Team Waluigi vs. Team Sonic

The four teams were watching Team Blaze handling a team of four red-colored Eggbots, with Team Blaze getting the win. The audience cheered as the four teams looked at each other, grinning as they chatted amongst themselves.

"Heh! Those Eggbots don't look so hard!" Vector laughed as he boasted with pride, pounding his chest. "Why, we can barrel right through them!"

Silver smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, Vector, I guess you could say that. After all, they are just a bunch of robots."

Shadow simply shrugged as he folded his arms, not bothering to mutter even a word.

Waluigi smirked as he adjusted his purple cap, stating boldly, "Well, it doesn't matter, because tomorrow, we're going to dominate. Waa ha ha!"

* * *

Some time later after Team Blaze's match ended, the other four teams were on the stage, each in a different field. Waluigi, Vector The Crocodile, Silver The Hedgehog, and Shadow The Hedgehog were all prepping up on the first snowy field behind the Christmas Village, a huge audience cheering them on as the opposing team arrived. Sonic The Hedgehog gave a friendly, cocky grin at the four characters as he posed, with Miles "Tails" Prower, Luigi, and Princess Peach Toadstool all waving to the cheering audience. Team Dr. Eggman and Team Daisy were situated in the second snowy field, which was on the eastern end whilst the first snowy field was on the western end.

Sonic smirked as he gave Waluigi and the rest of his team a thumbs up. "Well, good luck to you, Waluigi! You're going to need it!"

Waluigi simply laughed as he shook his head, boldly proclaiming, "Believe me, you're going to need all the good luck you can get once we're through with you!"

As the teams got into their positions, Charmy Bee appeared in the middle of the field briefly, starting the match as he flew into the sidelines for safety. As the game started, the two team immediately got four snowballs each, running amongst the field as they started their snowball fight.

Waluigi immediately aimed at Luigi, knocking the green thunder out with ease as he quickly ran behind Vector, getting more snowballs. Vector managed to take the hits, standing up until he was hit by a fifth snowball, falling right on top of Waluigi. Peach giggled, but she was then accidentally hit in the butt from a snowball by Tails, who was aiming the wrong way. Peach was about to quickly scold Tails, when she was pelted by Silver, who was using his psychic ability to take advantage of the moment. Sonic, meanwhile, was zipping along the front, hitting Shadow and Vector with ease as Waluigi hit behind one of the blocks. Suddenly, Luigi, who recovered from his fall, grabbed a rainbow-colored item box, and received a Bullet Bill, aiming it towards Vector. Vector noticed this, but he was too busy dodging the snowballs being chucked at him by Peach and Tails. Waluigi took advantage of this and tossed a snowball at the swift Bullet Bill, which was rotated back towards Team Sonic's side. Luigi screamed as he hid behind one of the blocks, not being damaged as the Bullet Bill made contact with the block instead.

Shadow was dodging the snowballs that Peach was chucking at him, getting a swift hit at Peach as he was hit by two snowballs from Silver by accident. He growled, but ignored it as he noticed the snowman at the end of Team Sonic's side. Smirking, he ran all the way towards the right corner, dodging several snowballs from Tails as he quickly chucked three snowballs at the snowman. He quickly bent down to get some snowballs, but was knocked out by Sonic, who was speeding along the line, getting fifteen snowballs. Waluigi, Silver, and Vector took cover behind the blocks as Team Sonic fired at the blocks, getting the gold coins out of them as they then had a chance at getting the three members. Waluigi then pulled out a POW block, using it was he was knocked down on the cold, smooth snow. Vector and Silver both ran towards the front, dodging towards the left and right to confuse the opposite team as the POW block exploded, leaving Team Sonic exploitable as Vector took his chance, getting rid of Tails with ease as he chucked his two last snowballs at Sonic, knocking out the blue hedgehog. Silver grabbed another Item Box, gaining the invincible star power as he formed snowballs instead of using what he had to take out the other two members. Peach grabbed an item box, gaining the speed shoes, but she was knocked out by Shadow, who managed to get back up in time. Luigi got an item box, and became huge, tossing his snowballs at Waluigi, who ran towards the front to avoid being smashed by snow.

Sonic got back up, and he whizzed amongst his side of the snowy field, tossing snowballs one at a time as he tried to foul up Team Waluigi. Shadow caught wind of this and tried tossing at Sonic, but was derailed by Tails, who was using every snowball he had. The black hedgehog growled angrily as he was knocked back into the snow, while the two-tailed orange fox had Sonic back him up, forming snowballs as Sonic tossed snowballs at Silver and Vector. Finally, Waluigi aimed his snowballs at the snowman, knocking off the head and the body as he was knocked into the snowy ground by Luigi, who was then knocked out by Vector. Finally, within the last few remaining seconds, with Sonic covering for her, Peach managed to knock off the head of the snowman on Waluigi's side. As the whistle blew, Charmy returned to the field, having kept the score. Pulling it out to reveal the scoreboard to everyone, he then proclaimed Team Waluigi as the winner.

"Oh yeah! Waluigi! Ha ha ha!" Waluigi laughed as he high-fived Silver.

"We did it!" Silver shouted enthusiastically, laughing joyfully.

Vector laughed triumphally, giving the cheering audience a bow as he proclaimed, "Oh yeah! We're the winners, hands down!"

Shadow simply smirked as he folded his arms, turning his attention at Sonic The Hedgehog and his teammates. "Better luck next time, Sonic. Perhaps you'll be able to do better."

Sonic growled, but shortly afterward chuckled, giving Shadow a thumbs up as he promised, "Just you wait, Shadow. Me and my team will get our victory against you again, you'll see!"

The audience cheered loudly as they applauded Team Waluigi, who received a gold medal on their victory, whilst Team Sonic accepted the secondary silver medal, all of them smiling after a nice, grueling battle in the snow.

* * *

**THE TEAMS STATUS**

Team Waluigi: 1 Gold, 0 Silver, 0 Rainbow

Team Sonic: 0 Gold, 1 Silver, 0 Rainbow

Team Dr. Eggman: 1 Gold, 0 Silver, 0 Rainbow

Team Daisy: 0 Gold, 1 Silver, 0 Rainbow

Team Blaze: 0 Gold, 0 Silver, 1 Rainbow


	3. Chapter 3

Team Waluigi vs. Team Eggbot

Waluigi, Vector The Crocodile, Silver The Hedgehog, and Shadow The Hedgehog were watching Team Dr. Eggman losing to Team Blaze. The four were in awe as the score was 57-69, with Blaze The Cat giving her teammates high fives whilst Dr. Eggman and his colleagues cursed out their mediocre finish, with Knuckles punching one of the coin blocks out of frustration.

"Heh, will you look at that," Vector stated as he placed his hands on his hips, shaking his head, "Doctor Eggman was doing good in the beginning, but once Bowser aimed at the snowman, it was home base from there! And that's not to say that Knuckles put on a good show, but..." He laughed, taking a sip of his cup of Pepsi, "Donkey Kong completely, practically eclipsed him!

Silver nodded in agreement as he finished up his hot pizza. "Yeah... I sure hope that our opponent today is something worthy."

Shadow scoffed as he placed his right hand on his face. "Hmmph. Today, we're going up against a team of Eggbots. There are five teams, and only four can go up against each other."

Silver gulped as he finished up his pizza, his eyes widened. "Wait... you mean that we're going to simply practice?"

Shadow nodded back, heading outside as he chuckled, getting a nice cool breath of air as he looked up at the night, snowy sky.

Waluigi had his arms folded the entire time, simply smirking. "Heh heh heh... this will be too much of a breeze..." He went to get another cup of coffee as Vector had another slice of pizza with Silver. "Training session.... ha! We'll do well against what comes our way..."

* * *

Several long minutes later, in a third snowy field that was on the opposite side of the Christmas Village, Waluigi, Vector The Crocodile, Silver The Hedgehog, and Shadow The Hedgehog were against a group of four red-colored Eggbots, all who were charged up for battle.

"Brace yourselves, gentlemen," Waluigi stated as he adjusted his purple cap, grinning. "This may be practice, but these robotic fools don't take any mercy."

Shadow nodded in agreement, his arms folded as he pointed at the four Eggbots. "They may seem like idiots, but they most likely won't mess around."

Silver, heeding those words, got into a fighting position. "Then come on, let's take them on! I won't lose to some scrap metal!" He proclaimed.

The Eggbots, hearing this insult, all began to short circuit out of rage, and they immediately formed snowballs, tossing them quickly at the team, pinning them down to the ground already.

"You just HAD to go and insult them face to face, didn't ya?" Vector moaned as he slapped his forehead, getting back up as he served as the wall protecting the other team.

Waluigi motioned forward as he tossed several snowballs at the eggbot to the right, hiding behind one of the coin blocks as he pilled up more snow. Shadow and Silver both ran around their side in circles as the Eggbots' snowballs kept missing them. Vector, holding well against the snowballs, aimed at the farthest eggbot and tossed two snowballs at him, focusing his third at the closest one, who was tossing tiny snowballs at his stomach. Waluigi then jumped over the coin block and began spinning around like a tornado, forming his all powerful Waluigi Tornado as the snowballs began hailing down on the eggbots' side. The eggbots, however, prepared, and they formed an igloo, hiding behind it as they fired snowballs from their bazookas. Silver and Shadow were pinned down, and Waluigi was frozen within his tornado.

Vector, gasping, quickly ran behind one of the coin blocks and attempted to get more snowballs, but he was knocked back into the cold, smooth snow. Silver got back up to his senses and began using his Psychic powers to halt the incoming snowballs, turning them back onto the eggbots, who took shelter behind their igloo. Shadow got up, and getting more than fifteen snowballs, he used Chaos Control to briefly pause time, furiously tossing ten of the snowballs at the igloo, causing it to collapse as the four eggbots were revealed. Smirking, Shadow looked at Silver, who nodded. With Vector getting back up, and with Waluigi being unfrozen, the team all pitched together and tossed as many snowballs as they could, eventually overcoming the eggbot team, who could barely escape the snow. Within seventeen seconds, Team Waluigi has won, and they all high fived each other, laughing as they headed back to the hospital to celebrate.

"We did it! We did it!" Silver exclaimed with excitement as he laughed.

Shadow simply chuckled, wagging his right index finger as he cooly stated, "Humph. Too easy."

Vector laughed, pounding his chest with his fists as he proclaimed, "Ha ha! Some training session that was! We're the winners, hands down!"

Waluigi laughed, wrapping his arms around Vector and Shadow as he finished up, "Wa ha ha! All we gotta do is keep this up, and we'll win in no time! Wa ha ha ha!"

* * *

Later, back at the hospital center after the well accomplished training session, Team Waluigi was resting up as they managed to become nice and cozy. They watched Team Daisy enter, who didn't look that well from the looks of it.

"So, how did it go?" Waluigi asked Daisy as he munched onto some fries.

Daisy took one good look at Waluigi, and she cried her eyes out, sitting down as she hugged Waluigi tightly. "Oh Waluigi! We were murdered out there! I don't know what to say..."

Sonic then zipped by Waluigi and Daisy, grinning like a smug jerk as he waggled his finger, stating to them, "Oh well.... maybe next time you'll guys get somewhat more lucky." He chuckled as he zipped away.

Patting Daisy on the back and comforting her as best as he could, Waluigi asked in a softer tone of voice, "Hey, it's just one match, right? Besides, I'm sure you'll get back at that blue rat in no time."

Daisy sniffled, rubbing her nose as she looked up at Waluigi, the tears of disappointment still flowing down. "I... sniffle... hope you're right, Waluigi..."

Silver couldn't help but feel a bit sad by the situation, sitting next to Tails. "So, your team plowed through them, huh?"

Tails nodded, sipping his cup of coffee. "Yeah. We were on the ropes for a little bit..." He smirked, "That is, until Sonic started zooming around the field. Then we had our moment."

Bowser Junior stumbled by the two mammals, muttering to himself in anger as Metal Sonic followed him, flipping the bird to Tails. Tails stuck out his tongue at Metal as he took a slice of pizza and began eating it, while Silver merely shrugged.

Vector and Shadow were both chatting with each other, glancing quickly over to the right to see Peach accidentally farting, the embarrassment forcing her to run to the ladies' bathroom. They watched Luigi roll on the ground, laughing his head off, as they both shrugged and continued chatting amongst each other.

"So, you think next match we'll do well?" Shadow asked as he sipped his Pepsi, obviously not bothered by the other teams' matches.

Vector laughed, raising a toast as he patted Shadow on the back, loudly proclaiming, "Shadow, mah boi, we'll tear these other teams apart like they're pieces of paper!"

Shadow smirked, also patting Vector's back as he took another sip. "Well, at least you have the good confidence to make us more enthusiastic." He chuckled as he thought to himself in his head as he drank, "And for god's sakes, please don't mention or even mutter anything about finding the computer room... please..."

* * *

**THE TEAMS STATUS**

Team Waluigi: 1 Gold, 0 Silver, 1 Rainbow

Team Sonic: 1 Gold, 1 Silver, 0 Rainbow

Team Dr. Eggman: 1 Gold, 1 Silver, 0 Rainbow

Team Daisy: 0 Gold, 2 Silver, 0 Rainbow

Team Blaze: 1 Gold, 0 Silver, 1 Rainbow


End file.
